My kind of love
by nikitabella
Summary: Things change. In a matter of seconds. In a flash of light. And suddenly, you wake up different. You turn from one of the most popular to the person that is sitting alone in the corner, not understood by anyone and no one bothering to understand you. But then it comes. The one thing that changes your world again. You find someone just like you. Can it last? JASPER AU. Drama
1. When he met her

**A\N: Hello to everyone. I'm introducing one of my craziest ideas so far. It's not about demigods, monsters and gods. Sorry if I'm disappointing you. It's basically a multi-chaptered story which contains fluff, romance, tragedy and mystery. The idea came up to me while I was finishing a book, a good book may I add.**

**So read if you want, but please no flamers. If you don't like it don't read. But if you like it and have some suggestions to me-****review****! **

_Chapter 1: When he met her_

Jason was crossing the street when a bright yellow Porsche almost turned him into a bloody puddle on the street. He was with his earbuds again, something that was necessary for him to stay sane, and hadn't heard the beeping of the car. He didn't pay attention to the angry driver but continued his walk to school.

Maybe someone else would have freaked out after the near-deadly experience but Jason had seen worse. He had been closer to death than everyone else he knew, maybe the closest one alive. And after passing through it, he wasn't afraid.

Half a year ago Jason woke up in a hospital bed, his body bandaged. The last thing he remembered was his mother's face as she was picking him up from school in her old silvery car.

A nurse had entered then and explained that he and his mother got involved in a car crash. Apparently he had been in coma for a little while, three weeks to be exact. His mother hadn't had the same luck. She hadn't made it.

He felt crushed then. Since he was little Jason was living alone with his mother. She loved him but had trouble with alcohol. That caused his father to divorce her when he was only five years old. Jason had seen him just four or five times since then. And now he was the only family he had.

But the surprises weren't over yet. When the nurse had first entered the room everything was normal. That changed when the nice looking middle aged woman touched his hand in sympathy while telling him about his mother. After that second, that simple contact, Jason heard loud and clear the words:

''_Poor boy, to live through this at this age…some parents really don't know their limits.''_

''You have no right to talk about my mother like that.'' Jason had snapped at her.

The nurse had looked in his eyes with concern.

''What do you mean dear? I haven't spoken a word.'' The nurse had answered with wide eyes.

Jason had then realized that she hadn't moved her mouth. He had actually heard the woman's _thoughts. _The things went worse with time.

In the beginning he was seriously freaked out but soon understood that it was for the best if nobody else knew about this. After all, they would think that he had gone nuts after the 'traumatic event'. He was assigned from the hospital to go to a therapist but quit it after the second session. The only effect it had on him was to drive him mad or extremely sad. He didn't need other people's pity and all the 'sympathy'. He was sixteen, not six.

After he got out of the hospital, Jason moved away from San Francisco to live with his father in New York. His father was Zeus Grace, a famous lawyer. Jason actually had a sister who he hadn't seen since two years ago. She was only two years older than him and used to spend a lot of time together but then the divorce came and they were separated by the whole country.

It turned out that his sister cared about him the most. Jason had forgotten what it felt to be taken care of. However, he couldn't tell her about his abilities: she would think that he is insane and sent him to a mental hospital. She was cool, yes, but nobody was _that _cool.

He had been living in New York for two months now. He was inseparable with his I-pod in attempt to shut the voices in his head up. It was like being in a big room full with people. When Jason touched someone, the voice became clear and he was hearing his thoughts like he was talking to Jason directly. That's why he avoided touching others; touching things that others were touching at the same time…all this showed him the personal life of a stranger. And it was overwhelming, considering the fact that Jason had enough problems already and didn't want to know about the others' problems. All he wanted was to be normal again; to have actual friends and to not act like some emo guy with earbuds and dangerous looks all the time. He wanted to be like his old self: cheerful, confident, optimistic…alive. But after the car crash his whole life had changed and there was no turning back. He sometimes couldn't understand his previous self, it seemed so long ago. Like in another life time.

Jason arrived at school fifteen minutes before the bell rang. The school was packed with people, as usual, and it was a mission impossible to not bump into someone. Pure torture.

''Hey bro, how was your walk to here?'' his sister Thalia greeted him. She had arrived with her own car. To be sincere Jason's father had gotten a car to him too. He just preferred to walk to school from time to time.

''Nothing new under the New York sky.'' was his answer. Thalia looked at him with narrowed eyes, trying to see if he was lying or not but she then spotted a boy with jet black hair and a blonde girl.

''Are you sure you don't want to join me, Annabeth and Percy?'' his sister asked him for a millionth time.

''I'm waiting for Leo sis. Don't worry about me.'' Jason reassured her trying and failing to smile.

''Okay, but if you need something…''

''Yeah, yeah, I'll find you. Seriously Thals, I'm not little.''

''You'll forever remain my baby brother.'' She said and smiled mischievously at him and tried to ruffle his hair but he got away fast enough. She then joined her best friend and her boyfriend.

Jason leaned on his locker while waiting for Leo Valdez-his best friend. Honestly, he didn't know how he even found a friend since he avoided people so much. But then again, Leo wasn't like most people. The annoying Latino would never give up. Jason was thankful for that.

He looked around and spotted the last person he wanted to see. Unfortunately, the boy had spotted him too and was walking towards him now.

''Hey Grace, why don't you move out of my way for once?'' the guy named Dylan asked.

He was one of those boys who think that the sun rises every morning just to admire their awesomeness. Jason hated his guts and the feeling was mutual. Dylan hated both Jason and Thalia because they were well-known in the school. No one dared to mess up with both of them. Thalia was known as a dangerous enemy. She always wore black clothes with signs like 'Death to Barbie' and 'Come if you Dare'. She would kill anyone who said that she is Goth though. She had been in a few fights and detentions. All in all, she was a rebel.

On the other hand, Jason was the dark, mysterious newcomer who was avoiding people. No one dared to try him, scared that he could be even worse than his sister. Dylan was the only stupid enough to bug them both.

''Don't you get tired of this?'' Jason retorted dryly, trying to not get mad. He understood from the other boy's thoughts that Thalia had pissed him off at the parking lot earlier and he was going to take his revenge on the brother.

''Be careful how you talk to me.'' Dylan threatened with an evil glint.

''Or what?'' Jason said picking himself up from the lockers and standing straight in front of his opponent. He was trying to restrain himself from punching the dimwit right then and there.

Before he could do anything one of Dylan's friends nudged him with the words:

''Dude, she is here!''

Dylan quickly looked up and smiled brightly. His friends stayed around Jason.

''Hey Piper, how have you been?'' Dylan said stopping a brown-haired girl.

The girl sighed and looked around, trying to find an escape. She then noticed Jason who was again leaning on the lockers and the other three boys around him. Her eyes narrowed and she turned to Dylan.

''Better since you weren't around. What is going on here actually?''

''Ah, nothing important, just dealing with the dork here.'' The boy waved off and tried to catch Piper's hand. She quickly yanked it away before he could even touch her. He didn't seem offended though.

''Come with me at lunch and leave those stupid friends of yours, will ya?'' he offered.

''No. Can I go now? I prefer maths than hanging around with you.'' She snapped and made a step forward but Dylan sidestepped and Piper lost her balance.

Jason acted on instinct and caught her before she could break her head on the ground. It passed his mind that after the contact with her skin he would be able to hear everything in her mind but that didn't sound like a good enough reason for him to let her fall. She didn't deserve it.

However, when Jason's hand caught Piper's something unusual happened. In that second everything went silent. The voices in his head stopped flowing. He couldn't hear anyone's thoughts anymore and that made his eyes wide.

He looked down at the girl beside him but she looked puzzled. He then realized that her mind was also silent. The feeling was…wonderful! He felt almost normal again. Piper's touch was calming him down, making his inner world fade away in an instant. He could easily get used to this.

He would have hold her hand forever just to prevent the chaos in his head from coming back but the girl got up very fast and slipped her hand out of his. The voices of thousand teenagers' minds almost brought Jason to his knees but thankfully the wall was near enough so he just leaned on it and made it look like he was cool with the situation. On the inside he was thinking hard._ What was all that? How did she do it? How haven't I seen her before around?_

His train of thoughts was cut off by a loud slap and Jason turned to see Dylan's shocked face, which was getting red. Piper was already gone away. Jason spotted something shiny and picked it up. It was a necklace with a silver feather on it. It had probably unclasped when she fell.

''You are going to pay for this Grace.'' Dylan threatened them but was once again cut short by non other than Jason's only friend in this school: Leo Valdez.

''I'm late with just five minutes and you have already started the fun without me? Jason, this is so unfair!'' the boy whined in his usual perky mood.

Leo looked like Latino elf from Santa's workshop. He was very good with his hands, also a happy person who pulled up random jokes and made fun of almost everything. He was a master in getting in trouble though. And getting others in trouble for that matter. He, along with the Stoll brothers was master of the pranks in school.

Leo smiled mischievously at Dylan and then turned to Jason.

''Come on man, we'll be late for English and I don't need anymore detentions. Oh, and Mr. Brilliant smile,'' he turned to the group behind them again. ''You might want to check your locker, I think it needs a cleaning.''

With that, the two boys hurried to their English class.

''What was it with you and that chick Mclean?'' his friend asked suddenly while waiting in front of the room to get in.

The next question was unneeded since Jason could hear Leo's thoughts but he decided to at least act normal.

''What do you mean?''

''You never touch anybody bro, even your own sister. And now you stare at a random girl and hold on her like a life saviour. How this girl is any different?'' he asked curiously.

Jason could see that his friend wasn't too deep into the topic but he was curious; he had noticed Jason's strange behavior. It was time for the damage to be covered up.

''What was I supposed to do, let her fall flat in my feet? A caught her on instinct.'' Jason shrugged it off as it was nothing.

Leo wasn't fully convinced but the door was finally free of students so they entered. Jason sighed in relief and put in his ear buds again; it was going to be crowded in his head even without the others' thoughts.

**A\N: So this is the first chapter. What do you guys think? Does it have any potential hidden in it? Is it hidden too deep for ever coming out? Review and let me know.**

**Also, updates won't come as fast as they did with my other stories (once a week). I'm a senior and the second term just started and I'm studying to be accepted in college for medicine so please be nice! Only five months and it will be over! Thanks guys! Love you! :))**


	2. When he overheard

**Thanks for the amazing reviews. And sorry if it's disappointing but the idea for this story did not came from Twilight. :)) Enjoy!**

_Chapter 2: When he overheard_

Jason was playing with Piper's silver necklace while waiting for the third period to end. The morning passed quickly for him because, for once, he was absorbed in his own thoughts.

There was something about that particular girl. Why was she able to affect him so much? He hadn't met a single person whose mind was silent before. Was something wrong with her head? Was something wrong with _his?_ Okay, that one was stupid. But maybe that was it, he was finally going completely insane.

Every single idea in his head was crazier than the previous one but Jason just couldn't stop thinking. In the end, he decided to learn something about Piper first before jumping to conclusions. Which brought another question: why hadn't he seen her before? Was he that oblivious to the other world?

''Mr. Grace, could you please answer question 37?'' his math teacher asked him suddenly, bringing him back to reality.

He immediately looked at his textbook pretending to read and briefly scanned the teacher's thoughts. Usually, he wouldn't do it, he hated invading people's private space but he made an exception for school work.

He quickly found what he needed.

''It's 23.5.'' he announce then.

The grumpy teacher left him alone while thinking about his cold coffee and how hungry he was. Thank god, the bell finally rang. Jason slipped out of the room first and headed towards the cafeteria. He sat on his usual table and waited for Leo to come. They were alone on that table, claimed to be the school weirdos but Jason was glad for that. He used to have a lot of friends back in San Francisco. He used to play sports. He used to be easygoing and enjoying his life. Not any more. Now he was enjoying the loneliness, it helped him cope with the situation.

His attention was focused on the entrance once Piper came in. He tried not to stare at her while gathering as much information as he could from only her appearance. She was definitely beautiful; there was no doubt in that. Her hair was mid-waist long, chocolate brown with small braids in it. She had high cheekbones, big bright eyes and full pink lips which led to the thought that she had exotic origins. She looked different from the others.

Piper got her meal (a simple salad) and sat on a large table. Jason noticed that after a couple of seconds Thalia and her best friend Annabeth along with her boyfriend Percy sat there too and started talking lightly. Percy Jackson was actually Thalia and Jason's cousin but Jason didn't know about him before coming to New York. What a shock, right.

Thalia noticed him and waved, motioning for him to join them but he smiled a little and shook his head.

''You know, I'm still wondering why do you hang out with me when Thalia Grace is your sister. You can own the school man!'' Leo commented while sitting next to him.

Jason glared at his best friend. They had this argument before and he was in no mood to talk about this right now. Leo smiled triumphantly and started devouring his food. His best friend turned back to his sister's table. Piper seemed distracted and anxious. Her hand was on her neck like playing with a necklace that wasn't there. Suddenly, Jason stood up.

''I'm coming back in a minute.'' He said to Leo and headed towards the table.

He could hear a few curious thoughts while he walked but tried to ignore them and look casual. He walked straight to Piper and removed his ear buds.

''Hey, I think this is yours.'' He announced while showing her the silver chain.

Her eyes turned towards him and he noticed that they changed color: from brown to green to blue. When she spotted the chain in his palm they became wide and their color turned to dark blue. She stood up from her seat swiftly, her gaze shifting from Jason to the silver feather and back again.

''Where did you find it? I thought I had lost it for good!'' she exclaimed then, her whole face brightening. It didn't escape him that he still couldn't hear her thoughts.

Jason extended his hand and dropped the necklace in her open palm, resisting the urge to touch her again. She noticed that and raised an eyebrow, curiosity written on her face, but didn't say a thing.

''I found it in the hallway after you slapped Dylan. It must have unclasped or something.'' Jason shrugged.

''Thanks, it really means a lot to me.'' She said while gripping it tighter, and sent him a dazzling smile. ''I'm Piper by the way.'' She continued and extended her hand for him to shake.

Jason froze. He wasn't sure if it was a good idea to do this. He shouldn't test his chances. What if he could hear her after that? Did he really want to reveal this mistery?

But most of the students around were staring at them so he gulped and decided to man up. He extended his hand and looked in her kaleidoscope eyes. He thought that he saw something in them but all just vanished when their skin touched.

The same calmness but more strong engulfed him in a comfortable silence. He felt so relieved that he smiled without even thinking; the first genuine smile in months. He felt normal again, almost as the accident hadn't happened.

A little late he realized that he was supposed to introduce himself too. His cheeks turned pinkish and he heard his sister chuckle. Jason decided to ignore her and focused on Piper instead.

''My name is Jason.''

''Thalia's brother?'' Piper asked with a glint in her eyes.

''Yeah, why?''

''Oh, nothing just…you don't look much alike.''

''I guess so.'' He shrugged again feeling a little uncomfortable.

''Hey little bro, why don't you join us?'' the said sister interrupted them with a mischievous grin. Her thoughts showed him that she thought Piper and he could get along well. What? Since when did Thalia thought like a…girl?

''Maybe some other time. Leo is waiting for me.'' He pointed to his friend who was watching the conversation with a devious smile. Oh boy.

''Valdez? Oh great.'' another girl from their year, Calypso, grumbled while poking her food angrily with her fork.

Jason almost chuckled out loud when he caught her thoughts. Looks like Leo had an admirer...sort of.

''Tomorrow.'' He said to Thalia, pretending that he hadn't heard Calypso's comment.

''Thanks again Jason. And for the Dylan thing.'' Piper smiled at him earning back his attention. He sent her back a quick tight smile and headed back to where Leo was sitting.

''Nice one!'' Leo clapped him on the back and Jason winced under the upcoming information.

He didn't answer, just slipped back in his seat and glanced quickly at Piper again. Their eyes met just for a second before they both averted their gaze with a slight blush.

''She is so into you!'' Leo smirked again.

''Yeah right, keep dreaming.'' Jason muttered while staring at his sandwich.

''Trust me, she couldn't take her eyes off of you.''

Jason just shook his head at the ridiculousness of the idea. Piper Mclean was so out of his league. Hm, Mclean…why did that sound so familiar to him?

''What do you know about her?'' he asked then.

Leo's face scrunched in concentration.

''She came here last year from Los Angeles. Her mother was Aphrodite.''

Jason's mind immediately clicked. ''The fashion designer? Tristan Mclean's wife who died two years ago?''

''The same. It was all over the news.''

Jason remembered hearing about it but that was like in another world. A world where these things happened only to the other people, not to those who he knew.

''Do you know what happened?'' he asked trying to sound casual but didn't quite manage to.

''Well, Aphrodite, Tristan and Piper were heading back home after a party or something late in the evening. Tristan was driving when they entered a thick fog. He didn't notice the turn in the path and the car fell in the ocean. Tristan got out but Aphrodite didn't make it. According to rumors Piper hadn't been breathing when she was pulled out. She barely survived.'' Leo finished darkly.

Jason stared at his friend with amazement.

''Where the heck have you learned all these things?''

''I watched a video okay! Besides I like the guy in that movie for Greece.'' Leo defended himself. _'Yeah, kill me for being curious towards the new girl.'_

Jason decided to ignore Leo's thoughts right now. ''For Sparta but yeah, the movie was good.''

''Anyway, when Piper came here she was like a zombie. She didn't talk much, avoided people in general.''

Jason sighed; he knew exactly what was it like to loose a parent, a mother to be exact. It was tough even without his…complications.

''I guess being famous isn't that good.''

''Yeah. Anyway, she's different now. She started opening up to people, hanging out in your sister's crew. And I assume you noticed how boys follow her like lost puppies, just like Dylan.'' Leo finished his story with a mischievous smile and nodded towards Piper.

''You like her!'' Jason stated amused but another emotion boiled deeper in him. An emotion that was causing his eyebrows to scrunch and was making him ticked off. He decied to ignore it.

Leo was constantly falling for girls that he obviously couldn't get. Like a cold-hearted bitch called Khione. And let's not forget about his major crush over Thalia. There were a lot more but Jason didn't have the time to think about all of them right now.

''Nah, she isn't my type. Besides, I'm not stealing your girl bro, you're my best friend! Bro code is on!''

Jason just shook his head and returned to his lunch. Once in a while, he was stealing glances at Piper but tried not to be noticed. She seemed pretty engaged in a conversation with a girl with long frizzy red hair. However, when he looked at her one more time he found out that she was looking at him too. When their eyes met she blushed and immediately looked away but Jason could swear that she was smiling.

His curiosity got the best of him and he decided to cheat a little. He scrunched his eyebrows and concentrated on her friend's thougts.

'_Piper is practically drooling over him. Good catch I guess, he's not so bad but still...can't she choose someone normal?'_

Out loud she just smiled at Piper and said:

''Just admit it girl, you like him.''

''Rachel, really, how many times I have to tell you that it's not what you think.'' Piper sighed exasperatedly.

'_Yeah right, I can't see the blush on you cheeks or the sideway glances sent his way. Suuuure.' _ ''Riiight, keep repeating that and even you may believe it.''

''It's just that…he seems so…I don't know how to describe it.'' Jason saw through Rachel's thoughts how Piper averted her gaze while her fingers played with the feather on the long silver chain. ''The thing is, I can understand how he feels and I remember when I was so sad and...''

Jason put his ear buds again and tried to replace the girls' voices by Green day. His mood immediately darkened. Of course she would pity him. What did he expect really? He was the weak boy who was mourning over the lost of his mother. He was getting these stupid looks everywhere. People thought that they knew what it's like. And then came the sad eyes, the tearful ''I'm sorry for your loss.'' and ''I know it's difficult but everything will be okay.''. Heck, he had been through this and he hated being the weak one. He hoped that she could really understand...guess not.

''Hey bro, are you okay?'' Leo asked with concern. From his thoughts Jason could see his own frowning face.

''Yeah, it's nothing.'' He grumbled, deciding to not look at their table again. ''Nothing new.''


	3. When the ghosts appeared

**The new chapter is up! Get ready, set, GO!**

_Chapter 3: When the ghosts appeared_

The bell finally rang, announcing the end of the school day. Leo eagerly stood up with his backpack already in hand.

''Jase, are you coming or not?'' he piped up practically jumping up and down.

Jason understood that Leo was going to help his mom in her work. She was a mechanic and Leo had practically grown up in her workshop. He loved the place very much.

''If you have to run, go. I'm going to ride home with Thalia anyway.'' Jason reassured his friend while they were making their way towards the parking lot.

''Mom said I can help her in the garage.'' Leo explained with a grin.

''That explains a lot.'' The other boy smiled a little. ''Have fun.''

''Will do. By bro.'' and with that the Latino boy flew out through the doors.

Jason sighed and headed to his sister's black Audi. She came just a few seconds after him but she wasn't alone.

''Jason, you don't mind if Piper is riding with us, do you? She doesn't live that far away.''

''No, I don't.'' Jason replied and looked down frowning.

'_What's with him now? He seemed a little better at lunch. What had happened?' _Thalia thought but didn't asked her brother anything. She unlocked the vehicle and got into the driver's seat. Jason sat in the passenger's seat which left Piper in the back.

Jason stole a glance at her just to see that she was looking at him too. When their eyes met the boy was sure that she was going to cause him trouble. She looked at him as if saying 'I know you are hiding something and am going to find out what''. She was a smart girl that was for sure. But she wouldn't discover his secret. She would never believe it anyway. Heck, Jason himself wouldn't believe this if someone had told him about it a year ago.

He shook his head and looked through the window. After a fifteen-minute ride they came to a stop in front of a large house. It looked like one of those mansions in L.A. A second later Jason realized that it wasn't so shocking; after all her father was a movie star.

Piper got out of the car swiftly and leaned against Thalia's open window.

''Thanks for the ride Thals.'' She smiled gratefully.

''No problem, that's what friends are for.'' Thalia winked at her. Piper then eyed Jason, curiosity burning in her ever-changing eyes.

''I owe you Jason, thanks again.''

''Any time.'' He just replied looking back at her, determined to not back down this time. Eventually, she straightened up and waved for goodbye. Thalia drove away.

''So you like her?'' his sister asked with a smirk.

Jason didn't answer. Thalia just chuckled.

''She is a good person. A good person who had experienced bad things. Just like you.''

Jason didn't miss how his sister didn't add herself in this. It was well known that she hated their mother for not taking proper care of them when she was little. That was the reason she wanted to stay with their dad after the divorce. Jason however, was too small to be separated from his mother, as the judge had put it up. He didn't know whether to thank him or to hate him for that decision.

''She is not like me.'' No one is, Jason thought bitterly.

Thalia glanced at him caringly. She was thinking about Jason's behavior since the accident. She was debating about the usual things: depression, mental trauma. She finally let out a deep breath admitting her defeat.

''It will pass with time. She healed too you know.'' She said while parking the car next to his in their garage.

His car was the same as hers but colored between light blue and silver. He actually liked it but he preferred walking.

When they entered the big house Thalia headed towards her room to leave there her bag. Her room was on the second floor right next to Jason's.

''I'm making sandwiches, do you want some?'' Thalia asked while exiting her room.

''Sure, I'll be down in a bit.'' Jason answered and closed the door to his own room.

He plopped on his bed after turning on the stereo. The song 'Whispers in the dark' filled the silence and he sighed relieved. His room wasn't much compared to the fancy house but it was probably the only place where he didn't need to pretend. This was his piece of the world. And the place he could be with his own thoughts (after turning up the music as loud as he could that is).

His mind jumped from topic to topic until it finally stopped at a certain brown-haired kaleidoscope-eyed girl. Why was she so different from the others? Why was he acting like an obsessed person? He knew that it weren't her looks that drew his attention though he couldn't miss that she was simply a knockout.

There was something about the way she was looking at him, as if…as if she could read him like an open book, like she could see directly in his soul. And that was scaring him shitless. How could someone that he had just met know so much about him? Thinking about the conversation he had eavesdropped at lunch, he came to the conclusion that she didn't exactly pity him. It was more like…sympathy, understanding maybe which was logical, she'd lost someone too. But still, she was the first one acting so friendly when meeting him since a lot of time.

'She is just like you' his sister had told but she was wrong. Piper was a lot happier than him, more outgoing. With a pang in the chest he remembered when he was like that.

_(Flashback)_

_He was walking quickly, making his way towards his first class carelessly. Some of his clasmates waved at him and he waved back, even managed to share a word with some nefore a voice called him from behind._

''_Hey Grace, are you in for the game today?'' Bobby, one of his best friends caught up with him._

''_Of course bro. My leg's feeling like new. The doctor said that it was just over worked a little but everything is fine now.'' Jason answered with a laugh, his blue eyes dancing with excitement. ''When starts the warm-up before the game?''_

''_Five-thirty. Don't be late or Coach will pummel you. Dakota is acting weird again and the new kid Frank just can't do well enough to play on first line tonight. ''_

''_Don't worry, I'll come on time. And Frank is nice; he just needs to practice for some time, that's all. I wasn't much better the first time I played, remember?''_

''_Oh yeah, how could I forget!'' _

_The boys both laughed but then Jason stopped abruptly and smacked his forehead._

''_What?'' Bobby asked his friend._

''_God, she's gonna kill me. I had to bring mine and Reyna's science project today but I was late this morning and totally forgot! I'm doomed!'' _

''_Good thing she's your girlfriend bro. Or else she could have killed you for real. Maybe she'll only just hit you really hard.'' Bobby smiled at his friend earning a priceless glare._

''_Not funny Bobby. She's scary when she's angry. God, how could I be so _stupid_! I have to run.'' He ushered and turned to leave._

''_She'll find you even in China if she gets F because of you. Run like the wind my child!'' Bobby laughed after his friend._

''_I'm going home to get the project idiot! Cover for me in Math?'' Jason practically yelled from a few feet away._

''_When have I didn't. Hurry up!''_

''_You're the best. Lunch's on me!'' Jason yelled gratefully and ran out the door towards his car._

Thalia's loud thoughts coming from the kitchen downstairs brought him out of his reverie. He shook his head wildly, trying to erase the memory. It wasn't healthy for him to dwell on the past. He had no chances of getting back there, why think of it then? He quickly made his way towards the kitchen.

''I called you a few times, didn't you hear me?'' She asked casually while eating.

''No, I was listening to music and thinking, sorry.'' He said in the same tone hoping for her to drop the subject but he knew how stubborn his sister was most of the time.

''I can't understand how can you listen to music so much, I mean sure but you do it even in school. And how can you hear anything else is a mystery to me.'' Thalia commented looking him with her bright intimidating eyes, much like his but more alive.

She had hit the target with this question. For a second Jason felt like a deer caught in the headlights but an acceptable answer came to him after a minute.

''I just carry them with me but the music isn't actually playing most of the time. What do you think, that I have super hearing or something?'' he tried to laugh but didn't manage to convince his sister. She was still suspicious of him but at least she wasn't near the right answer.

''It's easier to shut down everyone else, isn't it?'' she asked suddenly. He looked up surprised to see Thalia smiling genuinely at him. ''Don't be so surprised little brother, she was my mom too. And even though we weren't on such good terms I miss her sometimes. Music helps. People…not so much sometimes.''

After that she returned to eating her sandwich again. Jason was left stunned. He loved his sister very much, he always did but hearing that she understood him even partly and even for a thing so small as listening to music he felt better, maybe even lighter. He felt connected in some way to her. And then guilty for lying to her, for not trusting her enough to tell her about the mind reading thing. He knew that she cared for him; he could read it in her mind after all. But he couldn't tell her.

''Thank you Thals, for being here for me.'' Jason finally said, trying to show her that he cared too.

Any other girl would have crushed him in a tight hug but Thalia knew and loved her brother enough to not do it. She just grabbed his hand tightly and he tried to not flinch away by squeezing hers too.

''There's no need to thank me Jason, we're family, we've always been. And just so you know, you can tell me everything. No matter what, I'll not judge, I'll try to understand, okay?''

He simply nodded and she got up smiling.

''I have some homework and after that will go out with Percy, Annabeth and Nico. Would you like to come?''

''Maybe some other time. You go and have fun.'' He assured her and stood up to help her clean the table.

''Promise me!'' She turned to him with a playful glare and a pointed finger like a shotgun.

He smiled but put his hands up like he was a villain giving up to the police.

''I promise!''

They both laughed at the situation, remembering how they used to do it when they were little and then Thalia went to get her books.

Jason went to grab his math book, deciding to do something useful and distract his mind from everything that happened throughout that day.

While he was sitting at the kitchen table with Thalia he decided that someday he would tell her about his secret. Someday, she would know and he hoped that when this day came, they both would be prepared for it.

**Okay, I simply love Thalia and Jason's sibling relationship and I hope that I had done well here. I am satisfied with myself.**

**How is the story going in your opinion? Review and let me know. Thanks! **


	4. When being moody

_Chapter 4: When being moody _

When he woke up the next day Jason was surprised to find his father at home. Zeus Grace was a well-known lawyer and was very busy. There were weeks in which he would be home for only two days or maybe three if they were lucky. Where was he spending the rest of the time was a mystery.

''Good morning son.'' He greeted Jason with a small smile over his paper.

''Good morning dad.'' Jason eyed him strangely while passing the kitchen table.

''You should go wake up your sister or she'll be late for school.'' Zeus said and sipped his coffee.

Jason headed upstairs without arguing. He knocked on his sister's door but no one answered. Her thoughts were jumbled and incoherent which meant that she was still sleeping so he decided to enter the room.

He almost laughed when he saw Thalia sprawled on the bed, her quilt tangled in her legs in a way that would surely cause her to fall down. Her head was partially buried under the pillow and her left hand was dangling from the edge of the bed. She was still sleeping soundlessly.

''Thals, wake up. You're going to miss school.'' Jason raised his voice, shaking her through the quilt.

''Go away.'' came the muffled response from under the pillow.

''Dad's at home.'' Jason announced straightening up and observing her reaction.

For a second, nothing happened. But then the pillow rose and Thalia's blue eyes looked unbelievingly at Jason.

''You're joking!'' she blabbered out.

''Come and check yourself.'' He dared her and she jumped out of bed, surprisingly managing to not fall face first on the carpet.

''It's only Tuesday and he's waking up here already. Must be a new record.'' Thalia said more to herself. ''Can I get dressed please?''

''Oh, sorry.'' Jason said and hurried out of the door and back to the kitchen.

''She's coming in a bit.'' He informed his father who only nodded in approval and turned the page of the paper.

Jason went to the fridge. He was sitting on the table with a bowl of cereal and a glass of apple juice when his sister entered.

''Good morning.'' She said with a slight smile playing on her lips.

Both Jason and Zeus greeted her too and after a minute she joined them on the table.

''So how is school kids?'' their father asked putting his newspaper away.

Thalia and Jason eyed each other secretly before answering.

''Good, as always. There's a parent-teacher meeting next week.'' Thalia said while playing with the cereal in her bowl.

''Good to know. And you Jason, how are things going? How are you feeling in the new school?'' Zeus turned to his son then, his bright blue eyes identical to his children's.

Jason wanted to say that the school wasn't so new since he had been there for at least four months now but decided to be polite: his father was just concerned.

''It's going fine. Nothing special, it's school after all.'' He replied shrugging, not raising his eyes.

Zeus nodded and glanced at his watch.

''Well, you kids better go or you'll be late.''

They finished eating quickly and exited the house not before saying goodbye to their father.

''Well, that was strange.'' Thalia concluded while walking to the garage.

''You can say that again.'' Jason mumbled, while searching for his ear buds in his backpack. ''Shit, I'm sure I put them here yesterday.''

''Did you lost something?'' Thalia said to him while opening the door to her car.

Jason huffed and threw the backpack on his car's front.

''My I-pod. I'm sure I put it here yesterday and now it's gone.''

''Maybe you left it in your room. Come on, we have to get to school or we're going to be late.'' She ushered him.

''I'll just go check…''

''Jason, come on. It won't kill you, it's just for a day.''

Jason wanted to protest but knew it would raise too much suspicion and he didn't want to fight with his sister. He got in the car and drove to school in a terrible mood.

His head was pounding from the million voices that were swimming in it. He was already extremely annoyed while heading to his third period and was thinking of skipping everything and going back home.

While walking to his usual table at the back of the classroom, he noticed Piper, sitting almost in the middle of the room alone, with scrunched eyebrows over a book. He was tempted to go to her and start a conversation but decided against it. He was too out of his mind to act normal. Just when he sat in the chair the teacher entered and the class started.

Jason was doodling on the back of his notebook when the teacher clapped his hands and gained his attention.

''Now class, you have to show me how much of the said you understood. You have to work with your partner and make a sample from tomato. Remember, you mustn't cut the cover of the tomato, you must peel it so the cells will be unharmed.'' Mr. Green explained while everyone started shuffling with the slides and the tomatoes that were on their desks.

Jason noticed a hand raised in the air and looked up to see that it was Piper's. The teacher went to her and after a few seconds Jason groaned.

''Mr. Grace, would you come over here and sit with Miss Mclean? You both are sitting alone today.'' The teacher turned to him.

Jason didn't answer; he simply gathered his thing and went to sit with Piper.

''Are you okay?'' she asked him after Mr. Green had returned to his desk.

''Yeah, sure, why not?'' he responded quickly trying hard to concentrate on something and ignore the jumble in his head.

''You're not listening to music today.'' She remarked while watching him with concerned eyes.

''I forgot my I-pod, okay?'' he snapped making her grew silent.

She looked at the bright red tomato in her hands.

''I'm sorry…'' they both started at the same time and then stopped.

''You go first.'' He said and she took a breath, not meeting his eyes.

''I'm sorry for bothering you so much, I just wanted to help 'cause I want to repay you for yesterday.'' She shrugged and started turning the tomato in her hands, trying to decide where to peel the cover.

Jason sighed. Even though he couldn't hear her thoughts he somehow knew that she was just trying to help. And he had acted like a complete idiot, snapping at her.

''I'm sorry for snapping at you, you were just trying to help.'' He said sincerely, trying to see her face.

''Are you in pain or something?'' Piper looked at him again with analyzing multicolored eyes.

Jason scrunched his eyebrows a little, thinking of how much exactly he should let her know. 'Don't get paranoid.' A voice in his mind scolded him. Great, another one.

''I have a headache, nothing big.'' He shrugged it off. ''So, do you know what exactly are we supposed to do?''

She eyed him suspiciously but answered.

''Yeah, we have to make a water sample of tomato cells. Here, peel it if you want and I'm going to prepare the slides.'' She offered, giving him the fruit.

He then noticed that her hand was covering most of the tomato: she was gripping it in her palm. There was no way avoiding skin contact. The memory of yesterday's calmness engulfed him again and suddenly he became very eager to touch her so he extended his hand too and grabbed the fruit.

He exhaled rather loudly but didn't care. The voices had faded completely and the headache was slowly vanishing. He could live in this moment forever. There was something wrong though.

He scrunched his eyebrows in confusion, trying to find what wasn't right when it downed on him. She hadn't let go. Her hand had left the tomato in his and was placed firmly against the back of his.

His eyes were wide when he turned to look at hers. On her face were written realization and some kind of determination. And calmness. Calmness, that was affecting him so much in that moment.

Jason then realized that she knew what she was doing. She knew exactly the effect she had on him. He suddenly pulled his hand away.

She blinked a couple of times and blushed furiously, turning to the slides on the desk. Both of them didn't talk after that.

The bell finally rang, announcing lunch break. Jason hurried to gather his stuff and exit the room. He got trapped by some other students and took the chance to glance quickly at Piper. She smacked her face with one hand and after sighing started gathering her stuff. That action really confused him but he had no time to think about it: the door was free again, and he went out.

''Hey Jase, what's up?'' Leo said as he plopped on the seat next to him at their usual table for lunch.

''Nothing, why?'' Jason answered while playing with his water bottle.

''Hm, because you are very moody today and you aren't going to eat anything.'' Leo retorted eyeing his friend carefully. ''Seriously, what's wrong with you?''

''Nothing, I just forgot my damn I-pod at home and the day turned out awful that's all.'' He exasperatedly answered.

''Maybe your mood will rise up soon.'' The Latino boy smiled and looked behind Jason. _His sister is coming…good, he needs a distraction._

As on queue Thalia's voice reached the boys.

''Hey little bro, you promised to sit with us today remember?'' she smiled cheekily at him while he groaned.

Leo laughed at his face. ''Good luck Jason.'' He waved at his friend, returning to his lunch.

''Oh, you are coming too Valdez.'' Thalia said and grabbed both boys by the shirts.

A minute later she dropped them in two empty seats around the table.

Surprisingly, Jason almost immediately struck a conversation with Percy while Thalia was talking with his girlfriend Annabeth. Leo was in a heated argument with Calypso and for once wasn't joking his way out of it. Strange.

''Piper, are you okay?'' Thalia suddenly turned to the brown-haired girl at the end of the table.

''Yeah, I'm fine, just a bit…absent-minded I guess.'' She said casually while looking at her uneaten lunch with strained face.

Jason felt a pang of guilt, which was stupid since he had nothing to do with her situation. Right? God, he would never understand girls. Especially not when his head was hurting so badly that it was hard concentrating on one thing.

''Piper, can I talk with you in private for a minute?'' Jason then asked surprising everyone around, even himself.

She looked at him with guarded expression and nodded slowly.

''Lead the way.'' She simply answered and they both stood up.

He wanted to grab her hand again but as soon as he made a step closer to her she buried her hands deep in her pockets and looked forward. He sighed and continued, leading them out and to the back of the school where they couldn't be seen.

''I'm sorry for acting like that in Biology.'' He stated as soon as they had reached the place he wanted.

''I understand. It was my fault, I shouldn't have…you know, never mind.'' She said and started walking away but he stopped her, grabbing her by the wrist.

''No, you don't understand. But I don't expect you to. And I don't blame you for trying to help. I just overreacted.'' He insisted.

He was able to think clearly now when his head wasn't throbbing.

''I can understand perfectly, trust me.'' She said mysteriously raising their hands for him to see and then yanking hers away from him. ''I just tried to help. Twice. You showed me very clearly that you don't want my help. So I just stepped back. What do you want now?''

It was her time to be angry which caught Jason completely off guard.

''I…I just wanted to apologize because I know I wasn't right to threat you like this.'' His answer came more like a question because of his confusion.

''Okay, apology accepted. What now?'' she questioned, daring him to say anything else.

Jason stared at her with amazed expression. What had happened with her? She was nice and concerned an hour ago, careless at lunch and now angry. What was her problem?

''_My problem_? You want to know what _my_ problem is? You think you know everything in this world but you don't. You'll be surprised how much you still have to learn. And if you don't want my help then fine, you can do it on your own if you want. See if I care.'' She said to him, her eyes flaring with anger and determination.

Piper then turned around and stomped directly in the school building leaving Jason more confused than ever.

He headed towards the school too in a trance-like condition, trying to understand how exactly they had finished like this. He started playing the conversation back in his mind.

''_My problem? You want to know what my problem is?'' _she had said.

He stopped dead in his tracks. It couldn't be. She couldn't have…no, impossible. Or is it? Because there was no other explanation, but still…He had to find her and make her explain everything.

Because he was sure that he hadn't told anything after his apology. Well, nothing out loud at least.

**Sorry for the really long wait on this chapter but I'm about to graduate in a month and I'm studying for biology and chemistry exams like crazy! Be patient with me please! LOVE YOU! Oh, and thanks so much for the AMAZING reviews! They keep me going!**


End file.
